Their deepest desires
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: Love is God’s number one fleeter. Ginny and Draco are married with childrenbut not with each other and they each discover the “matrimony bliss” is far from true. When Ginny discovers a deep, dark secret that has been threatening to break up her marriage a


Author's note: As you probably know, I own neither any of the characters or the situations where JK Rowling last left them off. However, what I do own are the children and their personalities. Here's a basic "sparknote" format of what is happening…

Harry and Ginny are married with three children, unbeknownst to Ginny; her husband is hiding a dark secret. Gabrielle (Declaur) and Draco are married, and we find out the true secrets that lie behind their marriage, oh and by the way, Nathaniel and Paris are slightly based on Hector and Paris from Troy…awesome movie that was…

The alarm clock rang, Ginny groaned softly, before throwing an arm around her still sleeping husband.

"Get up, love." She whispered into his ear, and then stifled a yawn that was threatening to wake the entire household.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, sleepier then she was.

Ginny glanced at the clock levitating on their wall and answered, "Half past six, you better get up, the office waits." Ginny grinned and then pulled on a bathrobe before disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry groped around on the night table for his glasses for a while, before sitting up, against his pillow. He blinked for a few seconds, and then rubbed his eyes. Looking around for Ginny but finding her in the shower, he quickly reached under his side of the bed and extracted a small box. Wordlessly, he lifted the cover and stared at the beautiful necklace it contained, and then quickly snapped it shut and stuffed it into his suit pocket.

Ginny stepped out of the shower, she sighed before getting on that scale once more, and she shut her eyes, and then opened them when the little marker finally settled down.

"130 pounds," She muttered, "How did I manage to put on another pound from a week of vegetables?" Ginny sighed and reached for her white blouse with the violet skirt. They felt somewhat tight; Ginny shrugged and made a mental note to herself for going shopping for new clothes soon.

Harry rummaged around the room for his favorite pin striped tie, giving a groan of annoyance; he snatched another, not so favored one from his closet and tied it on.

"What's the matter, love?" Came Ginny's voice from the bathroom, Harry gave a backward glance at his wife of fifteen years and asked in a somewhat muffled voice, "Have you by chance seen my blue tie?"

"The kids used it in their game, love, why don't you wear your red one?" She suggested placidly.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "The kids used in a game? Gin, that's my favorite tie!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then walked over to smooth Harry's collar, "Don't overreact so, they were having fun and I couldn't say no."

Harry groaned, and then said, "Fine, darling, I'll wear the red one, but keep the children away from my clothes, please!"  
"Promise." Ginny smirked, and then planted a kiss on her husband's lips, "Are you going to have breakfast here?"  
Harry glanced at the clock then the put his arms around Ginny's waist and said, "No, Ginny, I have to go and I'll just grab something along the way.

Ginny let Harry go, "Again? I was hoping you would have breakfast with us! The kids barely see you as it is, I really don't want them to grow up without seeing you!"

Harry glanced at Ginny and back to the clock but said softly, "I'll make it up to them…and you." Before apparating from their bedroom, leaving Ginny glancing after him sadly.

"Are you going anywhere today, Nate?" Eleven year old Paris Malfoy asked his older brother, who was reading Quidditch Weekly while drinking a glass of milk.

"I don't know." Came Nathaniel's response as he kept his eyes focused on the magazine.

"Please Nate?" Paris asked, pleading his brother, snatching the magazine away from him. "We never do anything together!"

"Give that back!" Nathaniel commanded before glaring at his little brother. Paris pouted before setting down his own milk and ran off to look for their father.

At fifteen years old, Nathaniel Malfoy looked like the carbon copy of their father, with his pale skin, blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. But behind his cynical mask, Nathan was actually very fond of his little brother.

A shock of blonde curls waltzed into the dining parlor; Nathaniel looked up and nodded at the woman who just walked in.

"Mother," He acknowledged her.

"Oh hello darling." She answered, not even looking at him but instead peering at the huge mirror and sweeping back her beautiful hair to admire the ruby necklace on her neck. "I suppose your brother is well." She asks, making conversation.

"Yeah, he's fine." Nathaniel answers, turning his attention back to the magazine, thinking deadly thoughts towards this woman who dares to call herself his mother.

Paris ran as fast as he could in the halls of the manor, before accidentally bumping into his father. "Hello, Father!" He beamed at Draco, who returned his greeting by ruffling Paris's fine blond locks.

Draco started heading towards his study when Paris trotted after him and asked, "Can I go to work with you, Father?" 

Draco turned around and frowned, "Why do you want to do that, son?" He asked.

Paris responded, "I have nothing to do, Father, Nathan wouldn't play with me and Mother is going off someplace, I have nothing to do!"

"I'm sorry," Draco responded "I have two meetings today and the last thing I need is for you to tag along."

Just at that moment, Gabrielle Malfoy walked in and walked over to her husband, "Draco," She began, "Tell me, what did you think 200 galleons could buy?" 

"What do you mean, Gabrielle?" Draco sighed, staring at his wife.

"What I meant to say was," Gabrielle allowed her finger to trace up Draco's arm, "I'm going to get my nails done today, 200 hardly seem enough…"

Draco gritted his teeth and gestured towards Paris who was staring at his parents with silent wonder, "Please, not in front of the children, Gabby." 

Gabrielle blinked, as if taking Paris in for the first time, then swooped down and gave him a hug.

"Paris! How are you?" She asked, a smile gracing her beautifully elegant face.

"Fine, Mother." He answered, staring at her.

"That's good, darling." Gabrielle got up and told her husband, "I expect the sufficient amount will be resting on my dressing table?"

And without waiting for a response, smiled coyly, and walked off. Draco took a deep breath, and then clapped his hands; a house elf appeared in front of him.

"Can Blanky do anything for master?" Asked the house elf. Draco sighed and responded, "Put 100 more Galleons on Gabrielle's dressing table."

"No fair!" Came a loud voice from upstairs, Ginny looked up from the pancakes she just whipped up from her wand and yelled up the stairs, "Is everything all right up there?"

There was no response so Ginny sighed, wiped her hands on her apron and set out to investigate. There came a loud crash and a wail from her daughter's room.

Ginny rushed in and was greeted with the sight of her oldest triumphantly holding what looked liked a ball of fluff in his hand while her daughter rushed towards her and screamed, "Mummy!" 

"What's wrong, Annie?" Ginny asked, staring at her youngest child who looked too shaken for words, then glanced over at her son who did not wear that grin on his face anymore, but instead, tossed the little ball of fluff back to his sister and said softly, "Sorry, Anastasia," then walked from the room.

Anastasia Potter grabbed the ball of fluff and hugged it to herself tightly, then stuck her bottom lip out.

"What happened?" Ginny inquired her daughter gently.

Anastasia answered, "I was playing with Joe's snitch and then it…it flew out of the window, I tried chasing after it, mummy, I really did! But then he came in and got really mad at me, and he…" Anastasia's voice trailed off here in a sob, "He threw Mr. Teddy out of the window, and all I have left of Mr. Teddy is this ball!"

Ginny groaned and then leaned out the window, yes, there was Mr. Teddy lying innocently on the soft green grass and there was the snitch, buzzing around enthusiastically.

Ginny took out her wand and said "Accio Snitch!"

The snitch immediately zooms into the room and into Ginny's outstretched hand, and then she pointed her wand to the ground once more and muttered, "Wingardium leviosa."

At Mr. Teddy who started floating slowly up towards Anastasia, who grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Now go give that snitch to your brother, Annie." Ginny admonished before smiling at her daughter's retreating form.

Then she walked from Anastasia's room to the nursery where the baby was cooing softly in the cradle. "Are you awake, darling?" Ginny whispered at the baby, then picked him up and cuddled him, "Are you hungry, baby?" She asked, and then summoned up a bottle for her youngest child, who stared at her solemnly before saying, "Mummy!" Ginny's mouth dropped open and she hugged Brandon to herself, "Your first words, baby!" Her hand trailed up to touch Brandon's fine red wisps of hair.

Harry walked into the café and sat down at the regular table, looking around impatiently for someone, when suddenly, the door breezed open and a woman scarcely past girlhood walked in. 

She spied Harry and sauntered over, "Hello, boss," She said seductively while Harry wrapped his arms around her kissed her softly on the cheek.

She giggled and pretended to struggle out of his grasp. This woman looked and acted like a mortal goddess, with her rich dark hair that rippled in curls down the small of her back, the big blue eyes that complimented the thick dark lashes that fringed it. And she was young!

Merely 22 years old, ever since she took the job as Harry's secretary, he thought that it was heaven on earth.

"I've been waiting for you forever, Bess." Harry smiled at her as she took the seat besides him.

Her big blue eyes trailed up and down his frame, then touched his hand. "I had to do something for Jon." She smiled softly.

"That bastard," muttered Harry as he reached inside his suit pocket. "I have something for you, Bess," He started, holding out the velvet box, "Happy Anniversary…"

A/N: Ohmigosh! What is Harry doing? Poor Gin, don't you think?


End file.
